The new and distinct grapevine described and claimed herein originated from a hand pollination of the Summer Royal (non-patented) variety and the Regal variety (South African PBR ZA971795) performed in May 2004. The resulting plants were planted into the field in April 2005. The present variety of grapevine was selected as a single plant in August 2006 and was first asexually propagated by hardwood cuttings in December 2006. The resulting propagules were planted during April 2007 near Delano, Kern County Calif. and were found to reproduce true-to-type through at least two generations of asexual propagation.